


The One with the Paper

by ConnJS



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, References to Depression, Texting, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnJS/pseuds/ConnJS
Summary: A one-shot set in skambition's fantastic 'Technology' series during the time Isak studies medicine in Bergen and Even works in Copenhagen.Isak struggles with university work and Even is there to help and comfort him, even when he cannot be *there there*. Basically lots of fluff and some insightful moments for the two.





	The One with the Paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skambition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skambition/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When you're near to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386484) by [skambition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skambition/pseuds/skambition). 



> This can stand on its own, but I wholeheartedly recommend reading the 'Technology' series - not because this one-shot wouldn't make sense otherwise (although it then certainly makes *more* sense), but simply because the series is so great. (If you do, this would, sort of, go between chapter 2 and 3 of "When you're near to me".) Thank you, skambition, for allowing me to play in this extension of the Evak universe, and for even beta-reading!

**January  2022**

**Even** (21:07)

_Iss…?_

**Even** (21:15)

_Isak_

_Come on!_

 

 **Even** (21:22)

_come on Isak, baby, talk to me_

_I know you are mad at Lukas and me, but please answer!_

**Even** (21:31)

_Monologue then_

_great_

_Baby, I am sorry, okay?_

_I am not trying to spy on you_

_I shouldn’t have asked Lukas to go see if you are finally sleeping_

_it’s just_

_Lukas said you have barely slept the last two nights_

_I know you’re not happy with me and him talking about you_

_but it’s not like I was having him report to me_

_he was just getting worried, and so am I_

_I am really sorry – it was a stupid reaction_

 

 **Even** (21:33)

_please_

_please_

_please_

 

 **Isak** (21:33)

_I can’t believe he told you and I can’t believe you did that_

 

 **Even** (21:33)

_thank you_

_thank you_

_thank you_

_I am sorry_

_I was worried_

_am_

_actually_

_but: sorry!_

**Isak** (21:34)

_okay_

_still pissed_

_but okay_

_I get it_

**Even** (21:34)

_thank you_

_but babe, can I ask_

_what’s going on?_

_you not sleeping, that’s never a good thing_

_we talked about that_

_…_

_also, you promised me to let me know when you can’t sleep_

 

 **Isak** (21:34)

_Even_

**Even** (21:34)

_sorry_

**Isak** (21:35)

_also_

_it’s not like that_

**Even** (21: 35)

_like what?_

**Isak** (21:35)

_like I can’t sleep_

_just too much to do right now_

**Even** (21:35)

_I thought you were done with your finals for this semester_

_did I miss something?_

_?_

_come on_

**Isak** (21:37)

_ok_

_I have a paper deadline in three days_

_I didn’t want to tell you_

_really, I shouldn’t have gone to visit you last weekend_

_but I was missing you so much_

_and I idk I just wanted to spend the time with you, not stressing out about this_

 

 **Even** (21:37)

_oh Isak_

**Isak** (21:37)

_I know_

_I am an idiot_

**Even** (21:37)

_well_

_part of me is flattered_

_my perfect studious boyfriend blowing off school work to be with me_

_I must be quite the stud_

_but honestly, Isak, did you think I’d go all, I don’t know, parental on you and tell you like ‘business before pleasure’ or something?_

_I mean, you make your own decisions and I don’t remember ever not respecting them_

_you don’t have to tell me stuff if you don’t want to, but now it sort of feels like you lied to me in a way_

**Isak** (21:38)

_I know_

_it’s just_

_it would have felt so real if you had known, and then I couldn’t have *not* worked on this_

_and I didn’t want to deal with it_

_because honestly, Even, I might have fucked up_

_I am not sure if I’ll finish this in time_

**Even** (21:38)

_oh babe_

_I am sure you’ll do fine_

_you are so smart_

_you’re perfect record Nobel price material smart_

_I am sure you will ace this_

 

 **Isak** (21:38)

_Even, please_

**Even** (21:38)

_what?_

_you are_

**Isak** (21:38)

_no, seriously_

_this is a whole new level of difficult here_

_it’s not biology at Nissen_

**Even** (21:38)

_I know_

**Isak** (21:39)

_and it’s not even like I think I am too dumb to do it_

_I just fucking should have started a week ago_

_and now I am so, so behind_

_I am such an idiot_

**Even** (21:39)

_oh Iss_

_don’t be so hard on yourself_

_everyone starts stuff too late_

_you’ll be fine_

**Isak** (21:39)

_you can’t know that_

_I might really really have screwed this up_

_and you not taking this seriously is not helping_

**Even** (21:40)

_ok_

_I hear you_

_I am sorry_

_you’re right_

_I don’t *know*_

_but you have a very good track record of getting things done, and I totally believe that you can do this_

**Isak** (21:40)

_I am trying_

**Even** (21:40)

_that’s all you can do_

_and you’re not an idiot, you are my smart science geek who can get a 6+ on things I cannot even spell_

**Isak** (2140)

_maybe that’s because you cannot spell_

**Even** (21:40)

_idiot_

**Isak** (21:40)

_and you’re contradicting yourself_

_really weak line of argumentation here, sorry Mr. Bech_ _Næsheim_ _:-)_

**Even** (21:41)

_idiot_

**Isak** (21:41)

_repetitions too_

_all things we do not want in a paper_

_which should be getting written_

_as in now_

**Even** (21:41)

_okay okay_

_no more pep talk, leaving you in peace_

**Isak** (21:41)

_thank you_

**Even** (21:42)

_you sound okay, so_

_can you just_

_next time maybe tell me?_

**Isak** (21:42)

_I’ll try_

_sorry to worry you_

_I sort of got swallowed by this_

**Even** (21:42)

_it’s okay_

_and you can do this_

**Isak** (21:42)

_Even_

**Even** (21:42)

_sorry_

_I know I said no more pep talk_

**Isak** (21:42)

_Even_

**Even** (21:43)

_hm?_

**Isak** (21:43)

_we’re good?_

**Even** (21:43)

_we’re good_

_just write your paper_

_and at some point sleep_

**Isak** (21:43)

_I will_

**Even** (21:43)

_okay babe!_

_< 3_

**Isak** (21:43)

_< 3_

__ _ __

**Even** (23:18)

_Hi baby boy_

_how’s the paper going?_

**Isak** (23:18)

_don’t_

_please_

**Even** (23:18)

_what?_

_that wasn’t pep talk_

**Isak** (23:18)

_please, Even_

_I just can’t right now, okay?_

**Even** (23:20)

_okay_

_I’ll leave you to it_

_just wanted to say goodnight_

_and I love you_

_you will do this just fine_

_and I know this was pep talk_

_but I honestly believe you will_

**Isak** (23:20)

_goodnight Even_

_I love you too_

_sleep tight, love_

**Even** (23:20)

_you too_

_sleep I mean_

_you do need to, Isak, you know that right?_

**Isak** (23:20)

_I will_

__ _ __

**Even** (02:02)

_baby boy?_

_come on_

_what’s going on?_

_I can see that you are writing to me and deleting it you know?_

**Isak** (02:02)

_it’s late_

_you should be sleeping_

**Even** (02:02)

_well, as you can see, I am not_

_talk to me Isak_

_please_

**Isak** (02:03)

_it’s_

_just_

_it’s all going to hell Even_

_I can’t do this_

_it’s just so much and I_

_I just can’t_

**Even**  (02:03)

_oh Isak_

_babe_

_you’re going to be fine_

_you are so smart and awesome_

**Isak** (02:04)

_it’s this fucking paper_

_it’s just so_

_I’m just sitting here_

_and staring at it and_

_I just cannot_

_you know_

_I click between papers and my notes and_

_Even, I haven’t written *anything*_

_and then I watched youtube videos because_

_I’m just such a fucking idiot_

_I’ll be a terrible doctor_

_I cannot even write a paper_

_and I just_

**Even** (02:04)

_wow, baby slow down_

_everyone does that_

_and that doesn’t mean you’re an idiot_

_and you are going to be a phenomenal doctor_

_oh baby_

_god I so want to hold you really tight right now_

**Isak** (02:04)

_I want that too_

_can you like get that doctor guy to teleport you here?_

**Even**  (02:05)

_*the* doctor, Isak_

_and he doesn’t teleport, he_

_never mind_

_kudos for the reference anyway_

_but Isak_

_love_

_I totally get that you are feeling lost right now, and that’s okay,_

_but really, you can do this!_

**Isak** (02:05)

_no, really I can’t Even_

_it’s so_

_it’s like I cannot even understand anything anymore_

**Even** (02:05)

_Isak, love_

_don’t take this the wrong way_

_but maybe you know_

_it would help if you actually got a full night’s sleep?_

_you are the science nerd in this relationship_

_brains need sleep to properly function, right_

**Isak** (02:05)

_no_

_no sleep_

_not for the next three days_

_I have a gazillion of hours of work to do_

**Even** (02:05)

_love_

_three days?_

_are you hearing yourself?_

**Isak** (02:06)

_okay_

_not none_

_but_

**Even** (02:08)

_?_

**Isak** (02:09)

_I cannot_

_I actually cannot really sleep_

_I am too wired_

_and I wake up after ten minutes because I know I have so much to do_

_it’s just_

_it’s too much_

_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

**Even** (02:09)

_oh love_

_okay, I get that_

**Isak** (02:09)

_you do?_

**Even** (02:09)

_sure_

_but you can do this_

_what do you *need need* to do today_

_like_

_you *do* have three more days_

_so what do you need to have done on this first day so you have done something productive and can do the rest in three days where you, let’s say, work for 10 hours every day_

**Isak** (02:10)

_I at least have to write the terms and definitions section_

_that’s about two pages_

_and it’s so tricky because there are so many different ways to look at things like being ‘healthy’_

_and a lot of it is sort of semi-subjective_

_you can’t just say ‘this is it’ you know_

_and there are so many different sources saying different things_

**Even** (02:10)

_okay_

_what is the very first concept you need to define?_

_just the first one_

**Isak** (02:11)

_outpatient care_

**Even** (02:11)

_okay_

_so_

_don’t worry about the rest_

_for the next ten minutes all you need to worry about is finding two sources that you can use to write a definition of that_

_you think you can do that?_

**Isak** (02:11)

_yes?_

**Even** (02:11)

_okay_

_do it_

_and write me when you’re done_

**Isak** (02:19)

_okay_

_done_

_didn’t even take ten minutes_

**Even** (02:19)

_awesome!_

_okay_

_do you think you can argue for the definition you want to use in your paper in 10 minutes?_

**Isak** (02:19)

_probably_

_I mean_

_we did do the mini-study_

_so I know what we had in our sample group_

**Even** (02:19)

_okay_

_do it_

_time and tide waits for no man_

**Isak** (02:19)

_?_

**Even** (02:20)

_forget it_

_just write it_

_and don’t do the reference section entry, just screenshot the references and save the image somewhere_

**Isak** (02:20)

_okayokay_

**Even** (02:32)

_?_

**Isak** (02:32)

_one more sentence_

_okay_

_done_

**Even** (02:32)

_you rock, baby boy_

_okay, what’s next?_

**Isak** (02:33)

_well_

_recovery_

_but that builds on physical recovery, emotional recovery, expectations of health and all that, and they all differ and depend on each other and on whether it’s the patient or the primary carer or a doctor_

**Even** (02:33)

_okay_

_then write that into your paper as the first sentence of the next paragraph and spend the rest of the next ten minutes drawing a mindmap of how they interrelate_

**Isak** (02:33)

_okay?_

**Even** (02:34)

_gogogo!_

_text me in 10 minutes_

_and like, take a picture of the mindmap and send it to me_

**Isak** (02:45)

_*attachment sent_

**Even** (02:46)

_nice!_

_Is that an arrow between carer and doctor as well?_

**Isak** (02:46)

_yes_

_apparently their views influence each other, which is weird, because you’d think it goes via the patient, but it doesn’t always_

**Even** (02:47)

_well, that does make sense a little bit, doesn’t it_

_I mean, as a patient you are sometimes very caught up in how something has felt for a long time and don’t always see the progress that others see, and then it’s important to know_

_like_

_you remember when you went with me to my appointment after I started taking the_ _lamotrigine _and you talked so much about how I had changed my shirt on the third day of being down that time?__

**Isak** (02:47)

_ehm_

_yeah?_

**Even** (02:48)

_it hadn’t registered, you know_

_I had hoped so much that the_ _lamotrigine _would make things better and it felt so shit to be so lost again that I didn’t realize, you know__

**Isak** (02:48)

_that you had changed your shirt?_

**Even** (02:49)

_yes_

_I mean, no_

_but what it signified_

**Isak** (02:49)

_that you had felt better?_

**Even** (0249)

_yes_

_that I hadn’t been *as* lost_

**Isak** (02:49)

_oh love_

**Even** (02:50)

_but you noticed_

_and it made you so happy_

_and that made me a little happy too  and made my psychiatrist *and* me see that it was better, you know_

**Isak** (02:51)

_am I your carer?_

**Even** (02:52)

_ehm_

_no_

_not_

_I mean, you are not responsible for me of course_

_but_

_I mean_

_you do care for me when I have an episode_

_or, in fact, a cold_

_or whatever_

_I am sorry_

_you are my boyfriend, not my carer_

_sorry_

_I didn’t want to imply that you are a carer in that sense_

_forget it, please_

**Isak** (02:52)

_Even_

_it’s all chill_

_I like being your carer_

_even when it’s because you’re hung over_

**Even** (02:52)

_thank you_

_and you are the best carer_

_you know that right?_

**Isak** (02:52)

_fuck_

_now the paper is starting to hit close to home_

**Even** (02:52)

_sorry_

_forget it_

**Isak** (02:53)

_na_

_it’s good_

_carer influences doctor’s view on recovery based on t-shirt change – central thesis statement of the paper_

**Even** (02:53)

_haha_

_but you know what I mean, right_

**Isak** (02:53)

_I do_

**Even** (02:53)

_okay, then write that_

_minus the t-shirt_

_10 minutes to write about how they influence each other_

_I’m building you a figure based on your mindmap as we speak_

**Isak** (02:53)

_you are?_

_god, you’re the best!_

_you are crazy, you know that_

**Even** (02:54)

_I have an official certificate saying so, so yes_

**Isak** (02:54)

_Even, I am sorry_

_fuck, you know I didn’t mean it like that_

**Even** (02:54)

_of course, love_

_and you should know I didn’t take it like that_

_just making light_

_and now stop writing to me, start typing_

**Isak** (03:05)

_shit_

_impossible in ten minutes_

**Even** (03:05)

_okay, don’t worry_

_how much longer to you think you need?_

**Isak** (03:05)

_at least 10 more?_

**Even** (03:05)

_okay, go do!_

**Isak** (03:05)

_Even, it’s getting really late_

_you should sleep_

**Even** (03:06)

_are you feeling a little better about your paper?_

_and don’t say yes because you want me to go to bed_

**Isak** (03:06)

_I am_

_sort of_

_and I see what you are doing with the ten-minute stuff_

_sort of familiar_

**Even** (03:07)

_I know_

_but you know that this is a thing right?_

_we had a whole class on this in London_

_apparently the ‘artistic types’ (they really used that term) get overwhelmed easily when trying to put their plans into action, so they taught us how to break tasks into small pieces_

_and I though you know_

_all these studies, and you figured that out for me when you were 17_

**Isak** (03:08)

_you do know that a lot of it was Sonja’s advice, right_

**Even** (03:08)

_yeah, but she didn’t do it and live it_

_you did_

**Isak** (03:08)

_so Even_

_is this_

_I mean_

_I am okay now, but I was really freaking out an hour ago_

_and of course_

_only you can feel what you feel_

_but_

_is this a little how you feel when you, well, when you have a depressive episode?_

**Even** (03:10)

_hm_

_honestly Isak, I don’t know_

_I also know paper anxiety_

_and it’s not the same_

_but part of it maybe_

_you know, like a part of you knows that you *can* do this that it is easy, but you just really *can’t*_

_only, it’s nothing actually challenging like a university research paper_

_it’s getting out of bed and stuff_

_and_

_the hopelessness is not just, you know, not just this paper or your studies_

_it’s everything_

_I am not sure I am explaining it well_

**Isak** (03:11)

_I think you are_

_I mean I’m not saying I get it, because I can’t_

_but a little bit_

_and I mean I always admire how you make it through_

_but you know_

_I think right now I am more impressed than ever_

_you are amazing Even_

**Even** (03:11)

_oh babe_

_you are amazing_

_you make it through that shit with me_

**Isak** (03:11)

_you are much more amazing that you make it through *this* shit with me_

_I am an idiot for freaking out_

**Even** (03:12)

_you heard me when I said we have official classes on this right?_

_you’re not an idiot, this is *so* normal_

**Isak** (03:12)

_yeah sure_

_I’m an artistic type, look at me_

**Even** (03:12)

_:-D_

_I have it on good authority that you were the lead in a very well-received artistic masterpiece_

**Isak** (03:12)

_???_

**Even** (03:12)

_‘The master of coming untouched’_

**Isak** (03:12)

_tssss_

**Even** (03:12)

_seriously!_

**Isak** (03:12)

_seriously: tssssss!_

**Even** (03:13)

_also btw the classes said you need to take breaks as well_

_so, maybe, after the next definition_

_take a 10min break and make things right with Lukas?_

_he really was just worried about you_

**Isak** (03:13)

_hmmm_

_still a little mad at him_

_but I guess_

_he’s probably sleeping though_

_it’s 3 a.m._

**Even** (03:13)

_:-)_

_“it’s 3 a.m., so he’s noddin’ in and out on the ottoman”_

**Isak** (03:13)

_ugh, Even_

_seriously?_

**Even** (03:13)

_Hey, you *like* Eminem_

**Isak** (03:14)

_but ‘Relapse’?_

_no one likes that album_

_Eminem himself doesn’t like ‘Relapse’_

_and, stereotypical representations of mental disorders aside, do you really want me to picture Lukas “sitting nude in our living room”?_

**Even** (03:14)

_hell no!_

_but I know for a fact that he’s still up…hopefully clothed…but in the right mindset for ‘3 a.m’ lyrics, actually_

_did you know he had never seen ‘Fargo’?_

_and that I still have all 3 seasons in the form of nice, small, sendable files?_

_> :)_

**Isak** (03:14)

_you didn’t!_

_he won’t be able to shut up about it for days!_

**Even** (03:14)

_did too_

_and he should be done with episode 5 soon, judging from his exasperated messages_

_so you can go over and talk to him_

_and then_

_plan out the rest of the section in 10min intervals_

_and follow through on them_

_and don’t beat yourself up if it takes longer_

_and when you’re done with the section, sleep_

**Isak** (03:14)

_I’ll try_

**Even** (03:15)

_good enough_

**Isak** (03:15)

_okay_

**Even** (03:15)

_and if you can’t sleep_

_promise to call me?_

**Isak** (03:15)

_no Even_

_please_

_I’m good, okay?_

_no more freaking out for tonight_

**Even** (03:15)

_you can’t know that_

_and I really don’t want you to go through this alone_

**Isak** (03:16)

_no Even, really_

_if you don’t sleep and then start slipping because I messed up your sleeping pattern_

_that would be the worst Even_

_much worse than tanking this paper_

_don’t make me promise that, okay?_

**Even** (03:17)

_okay_

_I hear you_

_*attachment sent_

**Isak** (03:17)

_what’s that?_

**Even** (03:17)

_I made that for you for when we film in Mols Bjerge next week_

_you know_

_because we probably won’t have stable wifi or cell reception_

**Isak** (03:17)

_what is it?_

**Even** (03:17)

_since you said you’d never read ‘The Great Gatsby’_

_I thought I’d record it for you_

_it’s just the first two chapters though because I haven’t had time to do all of it yet_

_so you’ll get the rest for next week_

**Isak** (03:18)

_aaw_

_Even_

_you’re the best!_

**Even** (03:18)

_you think you’ll be able to fall asleep this way?_

**Isak** (03:18)

_maybe_

_hopefully_

_but if not it won’t be so bad because I’ll be listening to you_

**Even** (03:18)

_sap_

**Isak** (03:18)

_says the man who just sent his boyfriend a home-made recording of an epic love story_

**Even** (03:18)

_haha_

_point taken_

**Isak** (03:19)

_I win_

**Even** (03:19)

_you do, babe_

_so_

_one definition, then 10 min Lukas, and then 10min tasks till the section is done and then sleep?_

_sound good?_

**Isak** (03:19)

_sounds very good_

_thank you so much love_

_for dealing with my shit_

**Even** (03:19)

_in sickness and in hell, baby_

_< 3_

_I love you_

**Isak** (03:19)

_I love you too!_

**Author's Note:**

> The song Even and Isak are referring to is '3 a.m.' by Eminem from the 'Relapse' album. It's sung from the perspective of a serial killer who, sitting naked in the living room, thinks back on previous murders he has committed.


End file.
